Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure Style) Part 21 - Treat Heart Pig's Flight/The Finale
Cast *Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Alice's Sister - Rosita (Sing) *Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) *The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Chip and Dale (Disney) *The Walrus - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Carpenter - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill the Lizard - Doug Funnie (Doug) *The Rose - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Daisy - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *The Snooty Flower - Widow Tweed (The Fox and The Hound) *The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) *The Lily - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Flowers - Others *The Caterpillar - Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) *The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros./The Fryguy Show) *The Bird in the Tree - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Dylan Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The March Hare - Dilliam Rudgers (The Fryguy Show) *The Dormouse - Mini Fryguy (Super Mario Bros./The Fryguy Show) *The Card Painters - Evil Freemaker Genie (The Fryguy Show), Beastly (The Care Bears Family) and Bowser Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *The Card Soldiers - ????? *The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *The King of Hearts - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) Transcripts: *Slappy Squirrel: Hmhmhmhm… and uh… what were you saying, my dear? *Pepe Le Pew: Well, she simply said that you’re a fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant, hahahaha! *Slappy Squirrel: Off with her head! *Skippy Squirrel: You heard what her majesty said! Off with her head! … *All: Forward, backward, inward, outward, here we go again! No one ever loses and no one can ever win. Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top, there’s… *Slappy Squirrel: Off with her head! Off with her head! *Dilliam Rudgers: Just a moment! You can’t leave a tea party without having a cup of tea, you know! *Treat Heart Pig: But- but I can’t stop now! *Dilliam Rudgers: Ah, but we insist! You must join us in a cup of tea! *Slappy Squirrel: Off with her head! *Treat Heart Pig: Mister Bowser! What will I do? *Fryguy: Who are you? *Treat Heart Pig: Cough-cough! Cough-cough! *Slappy Squirrel: There she goes! Don’t let her get away! Off with her head! *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Awww! Still locked, you know. *Treat Heart Pig: But the Slappy Squirrel! I simply must get out! *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Oh, but you are outside. *Treat Heart Pig: What? *Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: See for yourself! *Treat Heart Pig: Why, why that’s me! I’m asleep! *Slappy Squirrel: Don’t let her get away! Off with her head! *Treat Heart Pig: Treat Heart Pig, wake up! Please wake up, Treat Heart Pig! Treat Heart Pig! Please wake up, Treat Heart Pig! Treat Heart Pig! Treat Heart Pig! Treat Heart Pig! *Rosita: Treat Heart Pig! Treat Heart Pig! Will you kindly pay attention and recite your lesson? *Treat Heart Pig: Huh? Oh. Oh! Uh… how doth the little crocodile, improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the… *Rosita: Treat Heart Pig, what are you talking about? *Treat Heart Pig: Oh, I’m sorry, but you see, the Bowser said… *Rosita: Bowser? Oh, for goodness sake. Rosariki, I… Oh, well. Come along, it’s time for tea. *Chorus: Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland, over the hill or here or there, I wonder where. *Narrator: That's all folks! Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure Category:The Cartoon All-Stars Fantastic Island Adventure's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts